Dragon Blaze Wikia:Global Hub/Guides/Usual New Players Questions
Usual New Players Questions How do I spend my rubies ? As a new player, this game rewards you with a lot of rubies when you start. Here are the DO and DON'T : *DO buy a lot of Shoes to farm as much as possible in boss level dungeons (in red, dropping essences), during the buffs time (i.e. from 12am to 6pm and 9pm to 1am) ; *DO open the inventory and storage slots when you need them ; *DO buy some Pets, at least Komodo Wings (the pink one, to salvage useless items when you farm or play the story) and Deadly Fire (the orange one, in order to combine automatically jewels and cards, which you would have to do manually anyway). Later, once you need to farm a Raid for gear, get Dark Fury (the black one, in order to be able to run the raids automatically) ; *DO open character slots until you have 6 of them (see the next part) ; *DO buy the 1490 rubies jar on a level 1 character (not your first one, you need to complete the story manually with this one, and it won't be level 1 anymore by the time you have enough rubies anyway) ; *DO buy one or two additional Gear Links in order to share your gear with all your allies, and some Helper gear sets to share with this link, before you get better gear in chapter 4. This gear has similar stats to 99SSS gear, and has the right ones. He is as well relatively cheap, and extremely fast to get since you can just buy it in the shop ; *You can eventually buy Tickets if you want to farm heavily a Raid, but as a new player, you should be given enough of them at the beginning ; *As long as you don't have gold Accessories, buying Gold can be useful occasionnally to create and enhance a Transcended. However, you can now get some with the Coin Shop at a very low price, so might just want to buy gold once, maybe twice, and then you should be done ; *DO NOT buy allies with rubies, particularly if it is not during a 1+1 ally event period ; *DO NOT buy costumes, they are extremely expensive and the stats given do not make a real difference in any game mode. Anyway, you can just join a Guild able to get decent rankings in Guild Battle in order to get a free costume each week ; *DO NOT buy Jewels, Skill Cards or such things in the rubies shop ; *DO NOT buy Essences, it is farm more efficient to farm to get them. What should I do to get more rubies ? There are several ways to acquire rubies in this game, even more for a new player : *complete all the Raid quests with one character of each class (it means that you can do it 6 times, since there are 6 different classes). These are the quests asking to clear once all raids, in the right order ; *clear the story : as you will see quickly, when you beat certain stages, or complete a chapter, you will be given a lot of rubies ; *join a guild : guild modes enable to get several hundred rubies each week, even if you just participate, without scoring high ; *join all the Game Modes you can, you will as well get some rewards just for your participation ; *clear all the Daily Quests everyday. This will as well reward you with Essences. Which raid should I get gear from ? When you need gear, you can start with the helper gear (in the shop, and acquirable with the 1490 rubies jar), then use Gear Link to share it with all your allies. DO NOT farm Liberated Ragnarok in chapter 3, it requires tons of times and resources to get gear there, not to mention the cost to enhance it, and the fact that all the gear sets in chapter 4 are easier, faster and cheaper to acquire and enhance (and they all have equivalent, if not better stats). Once you need to change your gear (and you don't even have to change it to clear chapter 4 if you ultimate a few Key, and eventually get a Transcended or two), you can immediately farm the best Raid. How to do this ? Simple : reach the maximum level with your character, and ask for someone who already unlocked this raid to invite you, and you can raid together, even if you didn't unlock it yourself. You can even raid it automatically if you and your friend have the Dark Fury Pet. What do I spend my arena coins on ? The best items you can buy with your Coins are the 1650 coins U Accessories, the best of them being the Earrings. Why not go for Fryderflop , Flopspark, etcflop ? Sadly, some units in the game are just too underwhelming. Even though they might be useful in a few modes at their release, they just disappear later, and turn to be pretty useless. If you want to acquire resources to create more units, you need to get decent rankings in several modes, and, to do so, you need units which are powerful in several modes. So, do not waste resources on weaker and short-living allies, you need to focus on the best if you ever want to catch up and reach some 10%, even 5% scores. Should I create several base transcendeds, or base keys, or focus on one unit at once ? The game enables you to acquire quickly a few base units with the new player rewards, so you can just get them, then focus on creating and maxing a Transcended. One max Transcended DPS unit will be much more powerful than a few base Transcendeds. A similar reasoning is applied with keys : enhance first the key you need to create the first transcended you want to max.